Probabilités
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "Docteur, la probabilité que j'ai été dans la même pièce que Jim et la personne qu'il aime est de 57,3%, 79,5% si c'est une personne de l'équipage." "Spock, il y a en vérité 100% de chance que vous ayez été dans la même pièce qu'eux !" [Participation au Secret Santa 2017 du Collectif NoName - Cadeau de Noël pour Hanae Lilandiel]


**Probabilités**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Gene Roddenberry et J.J. Abrams. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Helloooo ! Je suis contente de publier à nouveau après cette période de vide, surtout sur un nouveau fandom.

Hanae, tu m'avais demandé du Spirk, et voilà le résultat. Je sais que "Romance" n'était pas dans les genres que tu m'avais demandés, mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même !

(Les précisions que je t'avais demandées au début du mois de décembre ne sont pas nécessaires, finalement.)

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

« Docteur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Bones ne releva même pas les yeux de sa tâche, lâchant juste un petit son d'acceptation. Spock s'était cassé le poignet lors de leur dernière mission d'exploration mais avait fait comme si de rien était, se contentant de reprendre son poste. Lorsque Jim avait enfin remarqué l'angle anormal de sa main, le Vulcain s'était contenté de déclarer qu'il était illogique de quitter son poste pour soigner une blessure mineure alors qu'il pouvait faire son travail normalement. D'une certaine manière, il était pire que le blond quand il s'agissait d'aller à l'infirmerie !

Comme le silence se prolongeait sans que Spock ne reprenne la parole, Bones arrêta enfin de dérouler le bandage et leva les yeux. Spock se contentait de le regarder, immobile et droit comme à son habitude.

« Alors, cette question ? interrogea Bones sans comprendre.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas autorisé à la poser. » répondit l'autre homme.

Leonard leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant la situation. Bien sûr, un simple « hum » d'approbation ne pouvait pas être pris comme une réponse par ce satané gobelin !

« Je vous y autorise, grommela-t-il en recommençant à bander son poignet.

\- J'ai remarqué un changement dans le comportement de l'équipage, commença Spock. Mes observations m'ont permis de déduire que votre but serait de ne plus laisser le Capitaine accomplir autant de missions qu'auparavant. Pour quelles raisons avez-vous mis cela en place ?

\- Ce n'est pas que nous voulons l'en empêcher, corrigea Bones en mettant la touche finale au pansement, s'asseyant ensuite sur le lit en face. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse empêcher Jim de faire ce qu'il veut ! Mais après les derniers évènements avec Khan, nous avons décidé de protéger le capitaine afin qu'ils ne se répètent pas. Considérez qu'il est… interdit à Jim de mourir, dirons-nous.

\- C'est un non-sens, contredit Spock.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, rétorqua le médecin d'un air exaspéré.

\- Si le Capitaine mourrait, alors je prendrais la direction provisoire du vaisseau et finirais la mission. Bien que ce ne soit pas souhaitable, ce n'est pas non plus la situation de crise que vous présentez. »

Leonard renonça à répondre, mais c'était au contraire bien pour cette raison qu'ils avaient organisé cela. Un demi-Vulcain compromis émotionnellement et cherchant vengeance pour la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait (sans même le savoir, puisqu'il était aussi totalement aveugle par rapport à ses propres sentiments) à la tête de l'Enterprise était catastrophique, ils en avaient déjà fait l'expérience !

Au départ, ce n'était qu'une réunion entre Nyota, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty et lui, une réflexion lancé sans vraiment y croire, « Pour notre survie à tous, il vaudrait mieux que Jim ne meurt jamais ! ». Mais le bruit s'était répandu dans le vaisseau, et tout le monde avait acquiescé – même des enseignes qui étaient arrivées après Khan, preuve de l'énorme tension que dégageaient Jim et Spock en permanence. Depuis, Jim était accompagné plus souvent par des T-Shirts rouges, et ils arrivaient même à le faire aller à l'infirmerie plus souvent malgré ses vives protestations. Un vrai miracle !

« Avez-vous pensé à l'amour ? demanda soudainement Spock, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- De quoi ? » s'exclama Leonard, s'étouffant presque de surprise.

Pour sa défense, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour Spock prononcer ce mot.

« Pour le Capitaine, explicita le Vulcain d'un ton toujours professionnel. S'il tombait amoureux, il aurait une raison de revenir. Il serait plus prudent. »

Léonard ne dit rien, et Spock leva légèrement un sourcil.

« Aurais-je dis une bêtise ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Non, c'est juste que cette proposition est surprenante venant de vous. Les sentiments ne sont-ils pas illogiques ? C'est bien pour cela que les Vulcains ne ressentent rien.

\- Nous avons des sentiments Docteur, répondit Spock, à sa grande surprise. Du moins jusqu'au rituel du Kolinahr, qui nous purge de toute émotion. Et les émotions sont logiques : c'est le moyen pour le cerveau de nous dire de réagir pour revenir à notre émotion de base. Ce qui est illogique, c'est la sur-réaction des humains à leurs émotions, le fait qu'ils les laissent totalement les dominer, les paralyser.

\- C'est… très logique, convint Bones, intéressé par le débat. Même l'amour est logique alors, pour vous ?

\- Il satisfait le besoin de reproduction, de contact humain, rend plus heureux, libère des hormones bonnes pour la santé. Là encore, l'illogisme repose sur les actions que vous faites "par amour". »

Bones se retint de dire que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, et déclara simplement :

« Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, C'est une bonne idée mais elle ne changera rien à la situation : Jim est déjà amoureux. »

Spock fut tellement étonné par l'affirmation que ses _deux_ sourcils se levèrent, disparaissant presque dans sa frange. Bones ne l'avait pas vu être aussi expressif depuis qu'il avait attaqué Jim après la destruction de Vulcain !

« Je n'ai rien remarqué, dit-il. Il n'a manifesté aucun des symptômes du désir en présence de quelqu'un, ni pupilles qui s'agrandissent, ni rougeur dans le cou, ni accélération du pouls. Et pourtant la probabilité que j'ai été dans la même pièce que Jim et la personne qu'il aime est de 57,3%, 79,5% si c'est une personne de l'équipage. »

Bones aurait pu se sentir mal de ce qu'il allait faire, il aurait _dû_ se sentir mal. Mais vraiment, il jubilait juste, surtout qu'il en avait marre que ces deux idiots aveugles se tournent autour ! Alors lentement, savourant bien l'instant, Bones déclara :

« Spock, il y a en vérité 100% de chance que vous ayez été dans la même pièce qu'eux. Si vous ne voyez pas tous ces signes apparaître, c'est qu'il est toujours dans cet état avec vous ! »

 _Subtil_ , aurait grimacé Uhura. Mais à ce stade, Leonard emmerdait la subtilité. D'ailleurs il trouvait qu'il avait été, au contraire, très subtil : si ça n'avait été que lui, ils les auraient enfermés depuis longtemps (dès que Nyota et Spock avaient rompu, en fait) dans une salle vide en leur disant « vous êtes deux idiots aveugles amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors baisez un coup et enlevez-vous la merde que vous avez dans les yeux ! ».

Très satisfait de lui-même, Leonard quitta la chambre et laissa Spock réfléchir à tout cela.

 **oOo**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ses quartiers, et Jim leva les yeux du rapport de la dernière mission qu'il était en train de rédiger, surpris. Il n'attendait la visite de personne, et son quart ne commençait que dans une demi-heure. Néanmoins, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour abandonner la paperasse, il se leva pour ouvrir à son visiteur.

Un sourire impossible à réprimer rehaussa ses lèvres quand il vit Spock sur le seuil, et il le salua avec enthousiasme en le faisant entrer dans la pièce.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il en se détournant, allant ranger les datapads qui traînait sur son bureau.

\- Et bien Capitaine, il a été porté à mon attention que vous me portiez des sentiments de nature romantique, et il me semblait nécessaire de venir vous en parler. » dit alors Spock d'une voix sans timbre, comme s'il parlait simplement du beau temps.

Le datapad que tenait Jim s'échappa de ses mains, faisant un grand bruit en rencontrant le plateau en verre de son bureau. Le blond ferma très fort les yeux, agrippant le bord du meuble. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, voilà. Quand il ouvrirait les yeux, il serait dans son lit et pourrait continuer à aimer Spock de loin, sans que celui-ci ne le sache.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que son bureau et ses jointures blanches à force de serrer le bord.

« Je vais tuer Bones, grogna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était lui qui m'avait informé.

\- Forcément que c'est lui ! »

 _Sinon tu n'aurais jamais compris_ , rajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Soufflant, Jim desserra ses doigts et se retourna vers son premier officier, utilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il allait agir comme un adulte, et supporter le rejet sans rien dire. Il savait que Spock ne reviendrait pas dessus après ça et continuerait de travailler avec la même efficacité. Jim pouvait le faire.

Le brun se tenait droit au milieu de la pièce, les mains derrière le dos et semblant tout aussi impassible que d'habitude. Mais Jim, depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, avait appris à le lire. Il voyait bien la légère tension dans ses épaules et ses yeux qui ne fixaient pas les siens mais un point très légèrement plus bas, au niveau de ses cils. Spock était très mal à l'aise, ce qui était bien normal puisqu'ils parlaient de sentiments.

Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à interpréter le léger verdissement de ses pommettes.

« Spock, nous n'avons pas à en parler si tu ne le veux pas, je sais que cela te met mal à l'aise.

\- Vous niez, Jim ?

\- Non ! protesta-t-il. Non, c'est juste… ça n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit entre nous. On marche bien ensemble, non ? On forme une bonne équipe, il n'y a pas de raison que mes… sentiments interfèrent en quoi que ce soit. Je peux travailler avec vous normalement, tout comme avant. Il n'y a pas besoin de vous faire muter sur un autre vaisseau, par exemple. »

La phrase se Jim se finit dans un chuchotement bas, alors qu'il disait pour la première fois à voix haute sa plus grande peur. Le rejet, il pourrait le supporter, mais ne plus voir Spock était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Craignez-vous que je le fasse ?

\- Je crains que tu ne penses que ce soit la chose logique à faire. »

Spock resta silencieux, mais il le regardait cette fois réellement dans les yeux, calme. Il fit un pas en avant sans que Jim ne puisse reculer, bloqué par le bureau. Il y avait encore quatre ou cinq pas entre eux, mais c'était soudain comme s'il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres. Jim avait oublié comment respirer.

« Vous devez savoir que l'équipage a décidé de plus vous protéger, dernièrement ? dit soudainement Spock, prenant Jim de cours en passant du coq à l'âne ainsi.

\- Heu, ce truc idiot à propos de mon interdiction de mourir ? Oui, Scotty a craché le morceau. Je peux plus quitter le vaisseau seul, alors je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à comprendre… Mais pourquoi parles-tu de ça ?

\- Parce que si vous mourriez, alors ce serait à moi en tant que Capitaine suppléant de prendre la barre. J'ai réfléchi à cela après avoir parlé à Bones, et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jim.

\- Parce que si vous mourriez, je serais émotionnellement compromis. »

Les mots mirent quelques temps à monter au cerveau de Jim et à être décryptés. Il se sentit rougir, et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle ? interrogea Spock.

-Non. » assura Jim en comblant l'espace entre eux. Il posa sa main sur son bras, ayant mal au zygomatique de trop sourire. « C'est juste… Toi. Tu es adorable. »

Spock sembla déconcerté par l'adjectif, mais Jim ne revint pas dessus parce que c'était totalement vrai. Le verdissement des joues du Vulcain augmenta.

« Et je suis compromis émotionnellement par toi aussi, ajouta Jim en baissant sa voix d'un ton.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous dise "Je vous aime" ? demanda Spock, semblant indécis quant à la marche à suivre à partir de maintenant.

\- Je voudrais que tu me tutoies, déjà. Un couple se tutoie, non ? Enfin si on est un couple, sommes-nous un couple maintenant ? Et j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser aussi, et…

-Jim ! » le stoppa Spock, au grand soulagement du capitaine – s'il avait continué sur sa lancée, il aurait fini par dire des choses très embarrassantes, comme sa fascination pour les oreille du Vulcain.

« Je suis d'accord pour nous appliquer l'étiquette de couple. Et que tu m'embrasses me semble acceptable. »

Jim songea qu'ils allaient devoir parler, réellement. De ce qu'ils voulaient, de comment Spock le voyait. Du fait que le Vulcain devrait arrêter d'utiliser des phrases aussi alambiquées au lieu d'aller au plus simple. Et le sexe, comment se passait le sexe pour le Vulcain ? Jim aurait dû faire des recherches !

Bref, la situation était loin d'être réglée. Elle était peut-être encore plus compliquée – les histoires de couple semblaient toujours l'être, et c'était la première fois que Jim était en couple.

Mais la sensation des lèvres du Vulcain contre les siennes ? C'était vraiment putain de parfait. Alors qu'importe le reste.

Ça allait marcher.

* * *

Et voilà !

Review :3 ?


End file.
